


Fandom Advent 2016

by writeitinred



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Advent Challenge, Airports, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Bloodplay, Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Crack, Dancing, Day At The Beach, Diners, Dirty Talk, Dragons, Dress Up, Fashion Show, Ficlet, Fight Club - Freeform, First Christmas, Fist Fights, Fluff, Hip Hop, Home for Christmas, Humor, Lingerie, Live Music, M/M, Office AU, Oral Sex, Riding, Road Trips, Sex Tapes, Sex on a Car, Spies & Secret Agents, Street Racing, Traveling, Volleyball, Weddings, holiday baking, medical AU, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 18,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred/pseuds/writeitinred
Summary: There will be twenty-five prompts that are all related to Christmas in some way. Each chapter will stand as its own individual one-shot. The tags and rating will go up depending on the content of each chapter.





	1. Not Coming Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first contribution to the eyewitness fandom and I hope that everyone enjoys the fluff and sin that will be coming your way.

“I’m not going to be able to come home for Christmas. Our flight got delayed due to the snow that’s rolling in. I’m sorry, Philip.”

Those are words that Philip had never wanted to hear. It’s not like they haven’t spent Christmases together before, but this will be there first time apart for the holidays. He’s not exactly sure how to feel about it. Lukas had been competing in another motocross event, one that he clearly cleaned up on. He’s supposed to make it back in time for Christmas but apparently Mother Nature has other plans for them.

“Oh.” _Say more,_ his brain urges. He stays silent.

“Babe, don’t be angry.”

“I’m not.”

“I can hear your pout over the phone.”

He definitely has him there. Damn him for being so perceptive of his feelings. Philip’s gaze travels to the fireplace that’s merrily eating up the logs, little crackles popping every now and again. Another night he’ll have to spend alone in his bed—although it’s nothing new.

“Philip.” Lukas’ voice is pleading, almost on the brink of whining.

“I know, I _know_. You hate this just as much as I do but I was hoping to give you your present tomorrow.”

Lukas whistles and Philip rolls his eyes. “Would my present be you in lace stockings, on the bed-”

“ _Lukas,_ ” Philip laughs. “You better behave otherwise you won’t get your present. You know how long I can hold out for.”

“Don’t remind me.” Lukas groans and Philip can just imagine him spread out on the airport chairs. He knows his boyfriend doesn’t want to be there but that doesn’t stop the twinge of disappointment that slides through him. Philip wants him here for the holidays, not stuck at some airport.

“Hmm, and I was hoping to try out the new toys I got.” Philip bites his lip to keep his laughter in at Lukas’ silence. He knows the man well enough that he’s trying to figure out if his words are a lie or not.

“You’re fucking with me.”

“Maybe, but I guess you won’t find out until you come home. Maybe I’ll send you a video later.” This time Philip can’t hold back his laughter at Lukas’ pained groan. “I do have to get to bed though. Gabe and Helen want to have Christmas early.”

Silence falls between them as they both struggle to say goodbye. They’ve been without each other for a couple weeks now. What’s another day?

“I love you, Philip. I’ll try to make it home as soon as I can.”

“I know, Lukas. I’ll be waiting for you.”

Philip sighs as the line goes quiet, eyes traveling around the empty home. It just seems so bare and bitter when Lukas isn’t here. He knows that motocross is Lukas’ dream and he would never ask him to give that up, but these lonely nights are the worst. If his job didn’t keep him from going along with his boyfriend then he would be right by his side at all times. But he can't be, so he has to suffer through these dreadful nights until Lukas comes back to him.

Philip tends to the fireplace, letting his mind travel to the time Lukas had been standing behind him with his hand held out for him to take. He still remembers the way his stomach clenched at the way Lukas had looked at him. It had been filled with so much love and admiration that Philip had been speechless. Even now his heart still flutters from the memory. That had been the first night in their home and they definitely made use of the new mattress Gabe had bought them.

“You’re talking as if he’s dead, Philip. Get it together," he mutters to himself. He always gets this dramatic when Lukas is away for so long. He doesn’t know why he’s even surprised at the thoughts his head comes up with. “I just need to go to bed.” Philip watches until the last of the fire dies out, then stretches his legs before going to their bedroom. It feels empty and alone without Lukas here to occupy it. Curling up in the blankets doesn’t feel the same as it does when Lukas gets into bed with him.

He just has to close his eyes and sleep. The day his boyfriend comes back will be here before he knows it.

* * *

“Babe, wake up!”

Philip groans, batting away the insistent hands pushing at his shoulders. This must be the worst dream ever because that sounds like Lukas’ voice.

“I’m actually here in time for Christmas and you want to sleep? When did my boyfriend become so boring.”

“You’re not supposed to be here.” Philip tugs the blankets further, shifting himself to become more comfortable. “You’re supposed to be stuck at an airport.”

“There was a different flight available so I took it. Come on, Philip,” the voice that oddly sounds like Lukas’ whines. “Wake up and open your gift.”

Okay, so maybe this dream is becoming a little too real. Except when he opens his eyes, Lukas’ baby blues are staring right back at him, humor dancing in them as he struggles not to laugh.

“Holy shit, it _is_ you. You could have called me!” Philip doesn’t care that the room is freezing or that the sun has barely risen. He throws his arms around Lukas to hold him close.

“I couldn’t be without you on Christmas. It wouldn’t feel the same.”

Philip pulls back to stare at that beautiful face, his heart plenty full with joy and happiness to have his boyfriend back with him. He sees that look in Lukas’ eyes, that pure unadulterated love, feels his heart fluttering at the sight of it.

“Welcome home.”

The kiss that Lukas presses against his lips is soft and warm, letting Philip soak in the fact that he’s really here.

“I missed you. I missed being able to kiss you every day and hug you. I missed being about to hear your laugh. I had dreams about that laugh, I swear, and that _smile—_ oh my god that smile. Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?”

Philip huffs out a laugh, his mind going blank when those lips slide across his throat. “Almost every day, but I don’t mind hearing it a few more times.”

“Merry Christmas, Philip.”

Philip isn’t sure he heard those words right with Lukas’ tongue and teeth making good work of his neck, but he does know one thing for sure. It’s going to be a Merry Christmas indeed.


	2. In the Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters are going to be shorter than others, but the amount of fluff in them will never change.

Lukas is having a terrible day.

It started in the morning when he overslept and had to take a cold shower when really he should have been taking one with Philip like they planned. Then, he slipped on some ice on his way to the car, making him run back into the house to change suits. He had been late to a very important meeting with a huge company that could skyrocket their magazine sales. He had meant to be leading it but instead showed up ten minutes late, panting and wanting to die a little.

In the end they got the deal. Barely. They have a while to go before they are in the company's good graces but at least he can relax now that the meeting is over.

To top it all off he’ll have to stay late to finish all the paperwork that had been dumped on his desk. There are new segments for the magazine he needs to go over before he can even go home. So much for being with his boyfriend tonight. It’s already nine at night and he’s not done with half the pile nor has he had anything to eat besides awful office-made coffee.

He thinks about calling Philip and asking him to pick up something for him to eat but the man is most likely in bed. Philip has a photo shoot in the morning with very finicky clients. He’ll need all the sleep he can get.

A knock on his door startles him from his thoughts, eyes shifting to the intruder. Philip is standing there with a couple bags of greasy food that sets Lukas’ stomach growling.

“What did I ever do to deserve someone as perfect as you?” Lukas swoons.

Philip huffs a laugh, rolling his eyes as he walks into the room. He’s in his sweats but the way the band starts to slide down his hips has Lukas starving for something else entirely.

“Actual food is up here, buddy. Didn’t you get enough last night?”

“I can never get enough of you.” Lukas opens the bag of food, mouth watering at the smell of burgers and fries from the little diner they both love. “Especially when you taste better than any burger.” Lukas loves when Philip gets flustered. It’s such as contrast from the calm and collected man he sees throughout the day.

“Just eat your food.”

He narrowly stops himself from making another inappropriate joke, his hunger outweighing his need to see his boyfriend squirm. He takes a big bite of the burger, moaning at the grease that coats his taste buds. Philip props himself up on the corner of the desk, taking a bite of his own burger.

They both eat in silence, enjoying the other's company. This isn’t the first time Philip has shown up to the office with food after Lukas had a long day, but he usually doesn’t have photo shoots early in the morning either. He can tell Philip is exhausted by the way his shoulders droop. The way he rubs his eyes is a dead give away too.

“Why don’t you go home? I still have a ton of paperwork to do and you’re exhausted. Don’t overwork yourself too much.”

Philip snorts. “Says the man who has worked in the office until late all this week, but it seems that I can’t sleep without you anymore. I try but I toss and turn and usually just wait until you get home to fall asleep.”

Those words strike Lukas. He had no idea Philip hadn’t been getting enough sleep. Shows how good of a boyfriend he is. He watches Philip slide off the desk and walk around it until he’s looking out of the windows.

“Babe-”

“It’s snowing.”

“No, no. You don’t get to change subjects like that.” Lukas gets out of his chair, moving himself in front of Philip. “Why didn’t you say anything? I would have come home in a heartbeat.” Philips shrugs, folding his arms around himself as if in a tight hug. He avoids any kind of eye contact which, won’t do at all. “Hey, no more hiding from me.”

“I didn’t want to bother you. You’re always so busy, and you’re rising through the ranks every day so I just figured it wouldn’t be important. I actually caught up on most of my missed sleep last night, even if you did keep me up.”

“Hey.” Lukas hooks a finger under Philip’s chin, tilting it up until those eyes are fully on him. “ _Nothing_ is more important than you. If you need me then you need me. Besides, it’ll teach me to hand over of my work load to capable people. Your sleep is important.”

There it is; there’s that smile that Lukas loves to see. It’s the one that fills his chest with warmth and it’s absolutely breathtaking.

“Does that mean that we can go home now?”

Lukas laughs, placing a chaste kiss on Philip’s lips. “Yes, that means we can go home now. Let me just tidy everything up and we can leave. How did you get here, by the way?”

“Bus. Figured we would just take your car back.”

They finish cleaning up around the office, making sure everything is organized and ready to go tomorrow morning. Philip had been right though. It is snowing. Quite heavily. It’s not cold enough to stick yet but it’s beautiful nonetheless.

“Hey, Lukas?”

“Yeah bab-”

He lets out a surprised hum as Philip’s lips cover his, fingers curling into the collar of his jacket. It doesn’t take further prompting for Lukas to slide his hands over his boyfriend’s slim hips, pulling each other close. Their body heat just might be enough to melt the snow around them.

“Happy first snowfall of the year.” Philip pulls back, his lids hooded. Little snowflakes fall on them as they stand there, seconds slowly turning into minutes. They should get into the car where it’s warm. The scene in front of him is just too good to pass up, though. He wants to burn this into head; he wants to always remember Philip standing in front of him, snow gently falling on him while his cheeks are bright and rosy.

“I love you, Philip.”

There’s nothing wrong with going back in for another kiss and there’s definitely nothing wrong with staying out in the cold longer than necessary.

This moment is absolutely perfect.


	3. Filming Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jokes on you guys if you thought this was going to stay fluffy and pure forever. 
> 
> I like to think that once Lukas and Philip are very comfortable with each other, they'll experiment with their sex life. Plus I think Philip would look A+ in some lingerie, but that's just me. Under this A/N will be some pure filth so if you like that then by all means keep reading, my friend.

It’s been such a long day at work that all Lukas wants to do is relax. Just a few minutes of resting his eyes and then he’ll be ready to get up from the couch and go to bed. Except Philip is lying down next to him and with his warmth he might actually fall asleep right here.

“I got you a present.”

Those words alone have him slightly more awake. The man knows he doesn’t like any money to be spent on him during the holidays, or any day for that matter.

“Philip-”

“It’s a present you can take off of me.”

“...I’m listening.”

Philip laughs, a sweet, sweet sound that he wants to hear again. He makes to stand, holding a hand out for Lukas, and of course he slides it into his own. Any present he can take off of his boyfriend is a present worth getting up for.

“Sit on the edge of the bed and close your eyes.”

Lukas doesn’t need to be told twice. He sits and waits as patiently as he can while Philip changes in the bathroom. It’s not the first time the man has bought lingerie nor will it be the last, but each time he does it’s always made into a surprise. He vaguely wonders if the fabric is going to resemble something akin to a candy cane. December is full of peppermint things so he figures its gotta be something close to that.

“Are your eyes closed?”

He hears the bathroom door being opened just a crack, most likely checking to make sure Lukas isn’t peeking. Satisfied, Lukas hears the soft thud of Philip’s feet walking across the wooden floor. He knows Philip is standing right in front of him, can feel the confidence pouring out of him. That’s one of the things Lukas loves about him. He’s not afraid to show off what he likes.

One day he told Lukas he wanted to buy some lingerie, and buy it he did. The sex that night had been amazing.

“Okay, open your eyes.”

Lukas thinks he may have died and gone to heaven. The lingerie Philip bought is bright red, but it blends well against his skin. The top has a bow but it splits in the middle, showing only the barest hints of stomach. And the panties, oh god, the panties hug his hips just right. He motions for Philip to turn around, biting down on his knuckle to keep himself in check. His boyfriend is absolutely gorgeous.

“There’s one more thing.”

What could possibly be better than this right now? But then Philip pulls out a camera from their dresser and Lukas realizes what he wants to do. “You want to make a sex tape?”

Philip shrugs, a sign that he is clearly rethinking this decision. Lukas is quick to dissuade him of that. He takes the camera out of his boyfriend’s hands, turns on the power and waits until he shows up on the screen. The first thing he does after hitting record is pan up and down Philip’s entire body, just so he can remember how he looks at this exact moment. The other parts of the tape will be great too, but he wants to do a before and after with this video. This is the moment Philip is not disheveled and his lips aren’t swollen from kissing, but his eyes are blown wide, almost black against the dark room. His cock is becoming hard and Lukas zooms in on it before moving back up to Philip’s face.

“I can’t wait to capture the way you moan my name on camera. It’s the most wonderful sound.”

Philip bites down on his lip, rolling it back and forth between his teeth in a way that drives Lukas wild. He watches through the camera as his boyfriend slides down to his knees, crawling toward him until he’s between Lukas’ thighs. He tilts the camera in time to see those slim fingers unhook his belt. This is happening. A sex tape is really happening, but how can he care when Philip has his cock out, looking at it like it’s the best thing he's ever seen.

Philip’s eyes flash, intense and carnal, tongue flat as he licks the underside of Lukas' cock. Watching his boyfriend give him a blow job through a camera screen just seems so filthy and wrong, and yet Lukas has never been harder. Lukas slides his free hand through Philip’s hair, tugging just enough to guide his head to the tip of his cock. His boyfriend loves to tease, but he also loves it when Lukas leads.

“That’s it, baby. Take my cock.”

A moan slips out of Philip’s mouth at Lukas’ dirty talk. He loves dirty talk almost as he loves trying out new kinks, and Lukas is more than happy to oblige. Those pretty lips wrap around the head of his cock, slowly sliding down until there’s no more for his mouth to take. The day they found out Philip had no gag reflex had been a really good day for both of them and it hasn’t stopped being a good day ever since.

Philip's mouth is warm and wet around his cock as it slides up and down, tongue flicking against the head ever so gently. Lukas can feel his muscles begin to clench and shake, his thighs tightening around Philip’s head slightly. It’s difficult to keep the camera trained on that pretty mouth, cheeks hallowing out with every suck. It’s not difficult to moan and curse (which he does plenty of) but it’s difficult to keep still when all he wants to do is throw his head back and clench his fingers in Philip’s hair. What he can do is move his hips, can watch his cock slide in and out of Philip’s mouth as those dark eyes lock with the camera.

“You like when I fuck your mouth? Want me to go faster?”

Philip gives him a nod, the only confirmation he needs before moving his hips quicker into that tight, wet heat. He’s about to come. He’s about to watch himself come into Philip’s mouth and that alone has his stomach clenching.

Those slim fingers dig into his thighs, telling Lukas he can go harder. He’s not going to deny him of that, his own fingers twisting into Philip’s hair and holding him in place as his hips keep going. He can feel warmth spreading through his body, his muscles tightening. All that can be heard is the slick sound of his cock sliding in and out of Philip’s mouth and their moans. It’s nothing short of erotic.

Lukas gives no warning as he comes in his boyfriend’s mouth, watching Philip’s eyes close.

“You okay?” Lukas pants, fingers slipping from Philip’s head to let him breathe.

There’s a string of come and spit that slides down Philip's chin but he makes no move to remove it as he sits back on his heels. “Yeah, but you do know that this night is far from over, right?”

Lukas' smile is wide, zooming in on Philip’s face to get every beautiful angle. “We better get started then.”


	4. Law Enforcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too soon?

Ever since he was little, Lukas had wanted to be police officer. Just seeing them helping the community and fighting crime made his choice of career easier. He knew when he had chosen this profession that there would be good and bad times attached. He just didn’t realize that the bad sometimes outweighed the good.

Such as tonight when he and the rest of his team answered a domestic violence case. It had been a kid who'd called, just a tiny kid, and when he gets there the situation takes a turn for the worst. The man has a gun, the muzzle pressed against the woman’s head. The look in his eyes is one Lukas will remember for the rest of his life, brown eyes flashing wild and viscous. It’s not a man who can be reasoned with, his final resolve has snapped.

What’s even worse are the kids who are crowded in a corner. One older brother who looks no more than 16 with his younger brother tucked behind him. It’s difficult to tell his age but he must have been the one who made the call.

“What do we do first?” he asks Helen, who’s standing to his right. His mind flashes to her husband Gabe, wondering if he gets just as anxious as Philip when he gets a call. He hates that he makes his boyfriend worry every time he puts on the uniform, but the man also understands that it’s his job. Bu it doesn’t make it any less harder for him.

“There’s nothing we can do but reason with him.” He can tell by the look on her face that it’s the last thing she wants to do too. There’s no other option. The man is using the woman as a shield and any sudden movements from them could set him off. Lukas has never been good with words but he’s going to try today. He keeps his hands up as the man points the gun at him, the whole thing shaking with its owner. From this close up he can see the fresh coat of sweat glistening over his skin, his breathing labored and his eyes are blown wide. Drugs. This man is on some kind of drug which makes him even more unpredictable.

From what it sounded like, the man had shown up on the family's doorstep. He had been pounding on the door, trying to kick it in as he screamed out profanities. According to the phone call, the man is nothing but a complete stranger. Unfortunately this family had been a random target. The oldest had told the youngest to call the police right away before letting the male in. From there it just kept escalating.

“Don’t you dare come any closer!” the man screams, halting Lukas right in his spot. He’s done hostage negotiation training before but that’s just simulated. Being in the real deal is something entirely different.

“All right, all right. I won’t come any closer. I just want to know what the problem is.”

“This crazy whore decided she needed to steal from me!”

The woman shakes her head frantically, her wet eyes wide and pleading. He gives her a look that tells her everything will be OK and to just stay quiet for now.

“I doubt she meant to do that. She looks like a very kind woman who would do no wrong, but maybe this time she was in desperate need, isn’t that right?”

The lady nods her head, opening her mouth to agree. He hates this part. He hates making the victim look like the bad guy but if it allows for the family to get away safe then it’s worth doing.

“Of course she meant to!" the man says. "She deliberately stole money from me and now she’s going to pay it back.”

“And she will. She’ll pay it all back but first you have to put down the gun and then she can go get you the money.”

The minutes that go by feel like hours as they wait for an answer, Lukas slowly inching his way up to the man. If he can just get close enough to seize the gun then everything will be okay. Except he doesn’t get that far. A light bulb seems to go off in the man’s head and he notices the way Lukas has gotten closer to him. Then everything goes to shit.

He throws the woman out of the way and everything starts to move in slow motion. The sound of the gunshot barely registers in his ears as the pain of the bullet grazing his shoulder hits. He hears another gunshot, his ears ringing and his eyes watching as the man in front of him falls to the ground. Lukas doesn’t check to make sure he’s okay, moving on to the family instead.

“Is everyone all right?” he asks as calmly as he can. The mother has already crawled to her children, arms wrapped tightly around them.

“We’re all right now, thanks to you.”

“Lukas, the ambulance is waiting to take you to the hospital.” Lukas opens up his mouth to say that’s it’s just a scratch but the look he gets from Helen makes him shut it instantly. “I already called Philip. He’ll meet you there.”

He nods, no need for further discussion as he gets up. He gives the family one last glance over before turning to make his way to the ambulance. There’s a lot of blood but usually bullet grazes do that. It’s a good thing they are already starting to clean it up before Philip will be able to see it, otherwise his boyfriend will probably have a heart attack.

By the time he gets to the hospital and is given a room, he’s ready for the doctor to give him stitches. It’s still bleeding a little but that’s to be expected, and Philip is already at his side, but that’s to be expected too. He’s always by his side.

Lukas wouldn’t have it any other way.

“What happened?” Philip asks, eyes roaming over his frame for other injuries he might be hiding.

“It’s just a graze. I’ll be good as new in no time.”

Philip looks like he wants to say more, his body shaking from all the extra words he's keeping in. He’s been shot once before, nearly lost his life and had been lucky enough to pull through. He understands why Philip is so shaken up. He pats the seat on his left side, letting Philip rest his head on his good shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to think the worst. Just when Helen said you were shot again I just thought-”

“Hey now.” Lukas presses a kiss to his hair. “I’m alive and breathing. The only thing I am is a little cold. This will heal up.”

Philip sighs, shaky and wet. He moves in closer, pressing himself into Lukas’ side. “Helen told me what happened. Am I happy that you got shot in the process? No, but I’m glad that a family is safe because of you.”

“When I get home are you going to dot on me? I’m thinking you should wear a maid costume.”

Philip snorts, keeping his shove light. “You’re meant to be resting, so the answer is no.”

Lukas clicks his tongue, shaking his head in disapproval. He’s right, though. If Philip did wear a maid costume, resting would be a no-go. But a man has the right to dream.

“You know I never want you to quit this job, right? It may be stressful but you love it and I could never ask you to give that up. You’re a good person and I love you for that.”

“Marry me.” The words are out of Lukas’ mouth before he has a chance to think it through, but Philip just takes it in stride.

“Sure, but let’s make sure your shoulder heals first.”

Lukas can live with that.


	5. Live Music

Philip hasn’t been to the city in what seems like forever. He would like to go but Gabes hates the city and would rather stick to the country, and Helen doesn’t have the time. He’d ask Lukas but something about driving on the back of his bike without heat doesn’t appeal to him. Philip knew he wouldn’t be able to go to the city often, but he just didn’t expect to be so down about it. The city is amazingly beautiful this time of year that it’s hard not to miss it. All the lights shining down the streets, the music blaring, the snow—all of it. He misses all of it.

He has Lukas worried, can see it in the way he looks at him during school. He wants to tell him but he feels as though it's not something he should be so depressed about. So what if he can't go to the city during the holidays? There's always next year. 

“Okay, you’ve been down about something for a while now.” He forgets how perceptive Lukas can be but he guesses he has been quieter than usual. “What’s up?”

“Nothing.” A flash of irritation passes over Lukas’ features at the blatant lie. “Okay, maybe there is  _something_ , but it’s stupid.”

Philip closes his locker and slings his bag over his shoulder. It’s the end of the school day but the halls are still packed with people talking about what they plan to do over the holiday break. He walks beside Lukas in silence until it becomes obvious to the man that he’s not going to explain any further.

“You know it’s not stupid, right?” Lukas steps in front of his path, curling his fingers under Philip’s chin to keep his eyes on him. “Whatever is on your mind is far from it.”

“I just-” Philip sighs, eyes darting from side to side as he gets his thoughts together. “I miss the city a lot. I spent most of my holidays there and missing the festivities feels weird to me. See? It's stupid.”

“It’s not," Lukas says. Philip startles at the feel of Lukas’ mouth, not because he doesn’t want it but because he’s not used to the amount of affection yet. “If you want, we could go right now? My dad won’t mind if we borrow the truck for a little while.”

“Right now?” Philip asks, a bit of disbelief seeping into his words. “But doesn’t your dad want you to practice?”

“Your happiness is more important. A few hours away isn’t going to hurt anyone.”

Philip’s smile is wide and bright, a sense of warmth spreading over him. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you.”

* * *

The big city doesn’t smell the best but it makes up for it by being pretty. It’s crowded, people bumping into them from both sides with their holiday bags. Philip looks back at Lukas, a smile blown wide on his face. This is home, not just because he grew up here, but because Lukas is with him.

“Lead the way, babe. Show me what I’ve been missing.”

Philip plans to. He takes Lukas to all his favorite places that he went to when he had been younger, telling him stories of his childhood before he had been put in foster care. They stop at little shops, stop to look at all the lights flashing, and of course they have to stop to take pictures even if Lukas complains the whole time.

“Babe, no. I don’t look good in pictures.”

“Shush, you look hot.”

They come across a food vendor since the restaurants are all packed from the shoppers, but that’s all right. Philip thinks this food tastes a little better.

By the time Philip is done showing Lukas everything the sky has turned dark. They walk hand in hand in the park he used to go to with the neighborhood kids. The walkways are lit up with Christmas lights and there’s a man sitting on the bench playing a soft melody with his guitar.

“Wait.” Lukas tugs on Philip’s hand until he turns, sliding a hand across the middle of his back to bring them flush together. “Let’s dance.”

“You hate dancing,” Philip laughs.

“But I don’t hate you.”

He hums in agreement, leaning in to kiss Lukas. They stay like that, slowly swaying to the music, the cold biting at their cheeks. Soft laughs slip past their lips when they stumble over the other's foot, and sweet kisses are passed with every warm look.

“Thank you for today, Lukas. It means a lot to me.”

“It was worth it to see you light up. You must have missed it.”

Philip nods, tilting his head in consideration. “I do, but I’m happier with you. I wouldn’t trade my life for anything if it didn’t have you in it.”

Lukas smiles, one as bright as the lights surrounding them. “I agree.”

And as Lukas kisses him again he thinks that his words will never stop being true. 


	6. Fast Cars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all of these prompts are about Christmas. I just want to incorporate a December feel into them somehow. Also, this is extremely rushed but I'm happy that I at least got 2 prompts done today. 
> 
> I think this is the shortest sex scene I've ever done tho so enjoy I guess?

Street racing is what Philip would like to call stupidity, but Lukas would rather he call it ‘the best adrenaline rush ever.’ He’s still likes to come along anyway, sit in the passenger seat to experience the full thrill that comes with the race.

He’s there tonight, body halfway out the window as he stares at the opponent. He should tell Philip to get back in especially when the announcer makes his way to the starting point, but it’s rare to see him so carefree. He’ll let it slide.

“On your mark.”

Lukas grips the steering wheel, his focus narrowing to the road before him.

“Get set.”

He slips Philip one last look, sees him waving at the competition.

“Go!”

Lukas wastes no time slamming his foot down on the gas, his car fishtailing on the slippery roads. It’s not the smartest decision having a street race in December, but then again, street racing isn’t smart in general.

He hears Philip holler, letting out one of his own. The adrenaline flows through him, his heart pumping rapidly. This is what he lives for; the thrill and for Philip to stay by his side throughout it all.

In the end they win by a landslide, the stakes for tonight begrudgingly handed over.

“You know you’re going to fuck me on top of your car tonight, right?” Philip asks from the passenger side, smile teasing. He slips his hand into his pocket to pull out a packet of lube.

“You don’t have to tell me twice.”

It doesn’t matter that it’s freezing when they get to a secluded spot. What matters is the fact that his hood has never looked more beautiful with Philip on it, thighs spread and waiting. What matters is that Philip is warm and pliant beneath his mouth, the soft moans and gasps that come with it music to his ears.

Philip feels so warm around his fingers despite it only being ten degrees outside, the look of pure bliss blessing his features. Lukas has never been harder as he slides into Philip, fingers digging into his thighs.

“You feel so fucking good,” Lukas grounds out, moving his hips in shallow thrusts. He might come too early if Philip keeps squeezing him like this. It feels so hot inside of him, his muscles tightening with every movement.

“You looked hot tonight,” Philip moans, his hand wrapping around his cock. “Oh, fuck, Lukas!”

Philip’s back arches off the hood, his neck at the perfect angle for Lukas’ teeth to make their mark. His hips move at a brutish pace, thighs slapping against Philip’s ass. He’s glad they’re in a secluded place, otherwise this would be an awkward thing to explain.

“Should have started doing this when you first won,” Philip chokes out, hips jerking in time with Luka’s thrusts. He can feel the warmth of his orgasm starting to settle in his stomach, his muscles tightening.

“Well, now we have—fuck—a new tradition.”

Lukas comes without warning, hips stilling. Philip tightens up around him, drawing out a long moan when he comes, streaks of white staining his dark shirt.

“Not that I mind that you came in me, but I hope you don’t mind having your come all over the leather seats.”

Lukas carefully pulls out, quick to tuck himself back in. He knows that he should help Philip up but as he watches some of his come spill out, he’s overcome with a sense of protectiveness. He gets to do this to Philip, no one else, and that is amazing to him.

“I'm completely in love with you. I hope you know that.”

Philip smiles up at him, a lazy sweet smile that sends Lukas over the moon. “Of course I know that. Now let’s go home and order take out.”

He’s definitely going to marry this man someday.


	7. First Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HC that Lukas and Rose will stay friends after they break up and I also HC that Lukas' father is a good man and supportive once Lukas comes out. 
> 
> Okay, one more. 
> 
> I also HC that Gabe and Helen adopt Philip and they are a happy family once the case blows over, but they are also a little weary of Lukas and make him work for their trust.

“What do you get someone you feel deserves the world?” Lukas asks Rose while he works on his bike. After they broke up, they became friends, and surprisingly, Philip is okay with it. “It’s our first Christmas together and I don’t know what to get him.”

“You could get him some film or a new camera?”

Lukas shrugs. “That just seems so small compared to everything he's given me.”

“Then give him a promise ring.” She says it like he should have thought of it in the first place but he doesn’t think that will do either. He sets his tools down to look at her.

“But doesn’t that mean it’s an engagement? Call me crazy, but I’m pretty sure we’re too young for that.”

Rose rolls her eyes, giving him a look that tells him he’s being an idiot. “It’s called a ‘promise’ ring for a reason, Lukas. It’s a step before an engagement ring. It’s a promise to always stay faithful, though, if you did propose to him no one would be surprised.”

“Step off,” he laughs. “I’ll propose to him some day but for now the idea of a promise ring sounds nice.”

Rose hops down from her perch, grabbing her coat. “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go get Philip a ring.”

* * *

“When looking for a promise ring you should consider the type of person Philip is,” Rose explains. “Also you should think about if you want anything engraved.”

Lukas has never seen so many rings in his life. He didn’t even think there could _be_ this many choices. How can he possibly pick one out when they all look so perfect for Philip?

“Like what?”

“Come on,” says Rose, one hand on her hip while she looks at him like some kind of lost cause. He probably is. “Use your brain, Lukas. Is there any date that’s special or any cheesy saying? You’re full of those lately.”

Lukas scoffs but doesn’t try to deny it. What can he say? He loves Philip enough to be cheesy.

“There are thousands in here to choose from, Rose. How can I choose when I’m pretty sure Philip could pull off every single ring in this building?” He scans the lines of jewelry in front of him for something that would remotely describe his boyfriend. The man likes simple things, nothing too extravagant, but there still needs to be a little bling. He still loves the city after all. “We’re going to be here for hours.”

“What’s his favorite color?”

“You know it’s blue, why?”

Rose hold out a ring for him to take, a small diamond on the tip with blue ones surrounding it. This ring is absolutely perfect.

“That’s the one.”

“Then I guess we don’t have to spend hours here,” Rose says, popping her hip out as she turns toward the register. Whatever he has to pay for this ring, it will be worth it.

* * *

It’s Christmas day and Lukas is pacing in front of Gabe and Helen’s door. They still don’t completely trust him after being such a dick to their son and he doesn’t blame them. He doesn’t trust himself sometimes but he intends to prove that he has the best intentions toward their son.

Before he left his house, his dad had given him a pep-talk to calm his nerves. It had worked for a good ten minutes before he got here and now his nerves are running rampant again.

“I’ll be back before Christmas dinner, Mom!” Philip’s voice startles him, not like it should, but he’s about to give this man a promise ring. He has the right to be anxious. “You ready to go?”

“Uh, yeah!” Lukas’ dad luckily let him borrow his truck so that they both won’t freeze to death on the back of his bike. They’ll have heat while Lukas continues to shiver and shake from his nerves getting the best of him. He just hopes he doesn’t screw up any of his plans.

“Lukas, are you all right? You seem anxious.”

Lukas had originally planned on giving him the ring when they got to the restaurant, but he doesn’t think he can wait that long. His nerves will get the better of him and he’ll do something stupid.

“I’m going to give you your present now.” Lukas fishes around in his pocket for the box, heart jumping when his fingers wrap around it. “I know that I haven’t been the best boyfriend to you, Philip. I was a complete dick when I first met you and I know I blame it on being scared, but I shouldn’t have treated you like shit. I should have treated you like the best damn thing on this earth that I know you are.”

He jiggles the box around in his hand for a few moments, working out the rest of his words before opening it. He takes the ring out, reaching for Philip’s hand.

“This is a promise ring and with it I promise to never leave your side. I will always be there for you even when you’re mad at me, and there will be a day when I replace this ring with a real engagement ring because that is how much you mean to me. I want to spend the rest of my days with you.”

He slips the ring onto Philip’s finger, his pride immediately recognizing how good it looks there. When he looks up into his boyfriend’s face, he can see the tears shining in his eyes, one of them slipping down his cheek.

“Those are happy tears I hope?”

Philip nods frantically, throwing his arms around Lukas, lips finding his. “Funny thing though, I actually got you a promise ring too.”

“No way.”

Philip pulls back enough to pull a box out of his pocket, opening it up to show Lukas the ring inside. It’s a simple gold band with the date they met engraved on the inside.

“I realized that the only person I want to be with is you, so I went down to the jewelers and had this ring engraved.” Philip slips the ring onto his finger, flashes of the future popping up. Some day they will get married. He’ll have the life he has always wanted to with Philip and it will be perfect.

Lukas kisses him, slow and deep. “Merry Christmas, babe.”

“Here’s to many more.”

There’s no argument there.


	8. On the Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That episode tonight tho.

“Let me get this straight,” Philip says, curling his body further into Lukas’ side. “Your dad owns a beach house and he’ll actually let us use it? Sounds too good to be true.”

Lukas laughs, placing a kiss to Philip’s hair. “It’s our Christmas present. A week of our vacation spent on the beach and at night,” his lips travel down Philip’s neck, hearing his tiny gasp, “I get to take you apart.”

Philip hums in agreement, sliding his leg over Lukas’ hips, sitting up so he’s straddling his thighs. “Can we have sex on the beach? Always wanted to do that.”

Lukas’ hands rest on his hips, the gentle swipe of his thumbs against his exposed skin making him shiver in delight.

“Why would you want to try that?”

“Sex on the beach isn’t just a drink, babe. It would be pretty hot to be out in the open, where someone might see us.”

He can feel Lukas growing hard beneath him, can see his mind working to picture what that would look like. “So, are you on board with the idea?”

Lukas sits up, lips already on Philip’s, hungry and wet. “The ship has already sailed.”

–

“Why do you look like you fit into California so well while I look like I should be hiding under a rock?” Lukas asks, setting down their bags in the kitchen. The beach house is pretty spacious, definitely room and time for them to have sex on every surface.

“I’m sure your dick could fit in. Not that anyone will be able to find out.”

Lukas smiles at him, baby blues flashing with carnal need. All Philip can do is laugh as he is crowded up against the nearest wall, lips trailing against his skin. Lukas knows his neck is a weak spot, will make his knees shake and there will be no way to say no.

But not right now.

“Tonight,” Philip moans, but then Lukas’ teeth come into the equation. He doesn’t know if he even heard himself correctly. “We’ll have fun tonight but for now I want to go exploring.”

“Fair enough, but just so you know you now have a hickey.”

Philip’s eyes widen, pushing Lukas back enough to look into the mirror but he sees no mark, just Lukas laughing and looking pleased with himself.

“Oh yeah, you think you’re funny?” Philip rushes at him, Lukas turning just in time to catch him when he jumps, hands sliding under his knees to keep him from falling. “Just for that, you’re my personal taxi. Onward!”

Lukas shakes his head but he doesn’t drop him. They manage to walk like that for a few miles before the heat had them both sweating so they continued to walk hand in hand while pointing out random tour sites. By the time they are done exploring, the sun is already starting to set. Tomorrow he wants to take out his camera and take pictures but for now he is content to just sit with Lukas on the beach while the tide slowly rises.

“Remind me to thank your dad for all of this. It’s amazing.”

“You can probably tell him through the camera he set up when he was here last. Something about wanting to keep an eye on-”

“Shut up.” Philip laughs, pushing Lukas' shoulder. He turns back towards the sea, closing his eyes for a moment to soak everything in. A year ago he would never have had this. He would still be in the city with his mother, fighting for to survive her next drug addiction, and he would still be broken. But now? Now he has Lukas and although they had a tremendous rocky start to their relationship, everything got better. His life got better and he honestly couldn’t be happier with the way things are.

“You’re gorgeous.” Philip opens his eyes to look at Lukas. He always says that but doesn’t think Lukas knows that he is just as gorgeous. The sun is reflecting off of his eyes just right at the moment, making his baby blues look icy. It’s incredibly sexy. “Someday I’m going to bring you back here and instead of my boyfriend, you’ll be my husband.”

They usually don’t talk about things like that, but for today Philip will make an exception. He scoots himself closer to Lukas and rests his head against Lukas’ shoulder.

“I love you, Lukas. Thank you for everything.”

“I should be the one thanking you but I love you, too.”

He’s definitely one lucky dude.


	9. In an Airport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU. This was typed very quickly on my phone but now I'm off to bed since it's almost midnight here!

"Are you really, truly, sure that you want to come visit me over your Christmas vacation?" Philip asks Lukas over the phone. "I mean, I know we've been planning this for months, but it _is_ your vacation. I don't want you to waste-"

"I'm going to stop you right there and advise you not to finish that sentence. I want to see you, Philip. I want to see that beautiful smile face to face."

They met over the internet a couple years ago when Philip had finally gathered up enough courage to message the beautiful man, and ever since then they have never stopped talking. All they've done is text, Skype, and call, but somehow Philip knows that this man is the one he wants to spend everyday with. Some might say it's ridiculous to feel this way for a man he has never met in real life but for two years his heart has been racing every time he sees Lukas' face.

"Are you nervous?" Lukas asks, the question startling Philip out of his thoughts. He shifts around in his bed, trying to get a coherent sentence together.

"I'd be lying if I said 'no.' I think that comes with meeting anyone for the first time but I think I'm more shocked that this is actually happening. I'll get to see you and actually touch you tomorrow."

"I feel the same way. Some days I wish I didn't live in New York and could move to California to be with you, but I think you're more than worth the wait."

God, this man knows how to make him melt.

"I think we both should get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, Lukas. I love you."

"Love you too, Philip. See you tomorrow."

And just like that the call is gone and Philip is left with a sense of loneliness. He can't wait for the day that they never have to be apart again.

\--

Anxious.

That's the only thing he's feeling right now while he waits for Lukas to get off the plane. His flight doesn't come in for another half hour and he had shown up early just in case. Those flying chunks of metal are unpredictable after all. He has done everything he can to get his mind off the nerves but he can't get the nerves to go away. Gabe and Helen told him that it's normal for him to feel this way, but why should he be anxious? It's just Lukas. Well, Lukas is not a 'just', he's amazing and Philip doesn't want to screw anything up. He's good at doing that sometimes, even if he doesn't mean to do it intentionally.

Right now he's just pacing back and forth, eyes darting out the window for any sign of Lukas' plane. His half hour should be up by now but when he looks down at his watch only a few minutes have passed. So he paces some more and then he paces again until he's for sure that more time has-

"Philip?"

That voice. Oh god, that voice. He has heard that voice over and over and he knows it like he knows his camera. He whips himself around, his body freezing in place as he stares at Lukas in the flesh. He's even more beautiful in person and why isn't he moving? He should be running towards Lukas but his feet are frozen to ground, but it's okay. Lukas does the running for him.

Arms wrap around his frame in a bone crushing hug, Lukas holding him close. He has pictured this moment a thousand times in his head and the hug definitely feels so much better than the imaginary one.

"I can't believe it." Philip's arms move to wrap around Lukas, fingers digging into his shirt. He is never letting go. "I can't believe you're actually here."

"This feels like a dream. A fucking awesome dream and I'm never letting you go."

"Will you let me go long enough to kiss me?"

Lukas does move back but only far enough so that he can slide his lips over Philip's, sweet and lasting.

This is all Philip has ever wanted. He had dreamed of holding Lukas like this, to get to feel how his lips felt against his and here he is. Everything seems to be falling into place.

"I love you. I love you so fucking much," Lukas pulls back enough to murmur the words against his lips, pushing against Philip again once he's done.

Philip's nerves have seemed to dissipate, replaced with admiration and awe. He knows nothing between them will change, even with the long distance. They've felt this way for two years, have kept their relationship going through the good times and the bad.

For the first time in a long time, he is genuinely happy and he knows that with Lukas by his side, he'll be able to stay that way.


	10. Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this is tbh. I don't even know if the research is correct but I hope it is.

“Dragons.”

That’s all Lukas says before taking a swig of his vodka. Philip looks at him and then to Rose, too drunk to really process anything.

“Are we talking about Pokemon, Digimon, or just regular dragons?” Rose asks, seeming genuinely interested in this conversation.

“I think it’s debate time.” Philip would be lying if he said he didn’t want to see where this is going.  
  
“I think Philip is right,” Lukas slurs. “Pokemon dragons versus Digimon dragons. I think a Pokemon dragon would _definitely_ defeat any Digimon dragon.”

The statement seems to offend Rose completely because she gasps and puts her hand over her heart. “How dare you? Digimon dragons are the greatest. They evolve quicker and are more powerful and cool looking.”

“Valid points, Lukas.”

Lukas glares at him but continues on. “We all know Digimon stole ideas from Pokemon since it came first. It’s older, so therefore the age makes the dragons super cool.”

“It’s not older!” Rose protests and all Philip can do is look at Rose with his eyebrows raised. He didn’t even watch that many episodes from both Digimon and Pokemon but even he knows Pokemon is older.

“It was made in 1996 while Digimon didn’t come out until 1997.” Lukas sits straight up while giving this information, shaking his finger at her like he’s laying down the law. It’s cute.

“Wait a minute,” Philip buts in. “Are you talking about the video game or the anime? Because while the Digimon game came out with it’s game to raise their dragons in 1997, the show didn’t come out until March of 1999. Pokemon is still older though since the show came out a year earlier in April of 1997.”

There’s only silence that follows his words, Rose and Lukas exchanging weird looks until they both burst into laughter.

“Your boyfriend is a nerd,” Rose snorts, taking another drink from her bottle of rum. “A cute nerd, though.”

“Just get back to your discussion. There needs to be a winner soon because I’m hungry.”

It doesn’t take them long to get into a discussion again. He thinks at one point he had to break up a fight between the two of them. Who thought a discussion about dragons could get so heated? At one point they even spent ten minutes on the computer looking up different dragons for Pokemon and Digimon.

“Who do you think won, Philip?” Lukas asks sweetly, planting a sloppy kiss to his cheek. He reaches for Lukas’ bottle of alcohol, taking a long drink to hopefully rid himself of this conversation. He’s not drunk enough for this.

“I like both. I never had time to watch either Pokemon or Digimon since I was always moving around, but from what I saw I liked both dragons. Now, can we shut up about the scaly creatures and go make food?”

They both look at him like he just said something completely foreign, like there is nothing in this world more important than talking about dragons. His stomach says otherwise.

“Yeah, I’m all right with that,” Rose agrees, holding out her hand for Lukas to shake. “We have a truce for now but we’ll finish it later.”

“Agreed.”

Remember kids, food is always the answer to breaking up arguments about dragons.


	11. Trip to the Emergency Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another AU. Some of the stuff in here will be kept vague because I will more than likely turn this into a multi-chapter fic at some point or another. I just need to find the time to actually plan it and write it. 
> 
> This may seem a little rushed due to the fact that I am getting sick. The flu is going around in my family and knowing my luck I'm just starting to get it. Wish me luck that I don't. 
> 
> Also, some of this stuff is depressing and Philip does get hurt just so you all know.

There’s this huge thrill that comes with fighting. It’s not the thrill of the actual fight itself that gets Philip going, but the thrill that this all rides on life or death. It’s the fact that he might end up the victor or he could end up six feet under. Sure, he might wake up battered and bruised but he’ll feel more alive than he has for months. Plus he’ll have more money to put in his account. Surviving is what he mostly cares about.

He’s a great fighter, quick on his feet, knows how to survive in the ring. He has never lost a fight in his life, but he thinks that tonight might be the first time he does. He’s already limping, nose broken and lip split. He thinks his arm might be dislocated from when his opponent twisted it behind his back earlier. There are a lot of things in his body that might be broken.

His opponent is scrawny but he definitely knows how to move in the ring. He currently has Philip cornered, blow after blow raining down on him. He clinches his teeth to keep himself quiet. There’s an option to tap out but no one takes it. That’s a one way ticket to being a social outcast down here.

Philip isn’t a quitter though, nor is he a loser. With all of his remaining strength he barrels into his opponent, throwing him to the ground. His body screams at him to stop but he can’t. He needs the money and if he saves up enough then he can get out of New York, he can go back to school and mean something again.

The man underneath him struggles but Philip continues to punch. He punches until someone comes to pull him away and claim him the victor. He doesn’t look look at the man who’s barely breathing, whose blood is still on his knuckles and face.

Philip doesn’t want to know if he just murdered someone for money, he never does.

All he knows is that he feels sick and weak, head feeling fuzzy. He thinks he might be falling but that’s kind of hard to tell when everything turns black.

–-

“He’s freezing!” someone screams. “Get him some heating pads! Prepare him for x-rays immediately!”

Philip groans at the yelling, trying to open his eyes. Turns out he doesn’t have to do that since the nurses surrounding him are shining a light into them.

“He’s awake!” one of nurses shouts. He wonders if that is completely necessary but even if it is, he wants it to stop. His body aches tremendously and his head is pounding. He just wants to go home. “Do you remember what happened to you?”

“No.” The word is forced out, his mind too groggy to remember what happened after he blacked out. One moment he had been high off a win, the smell of blood clogging his nose and then the next he wakes up here, shivering. “I don’t need to be here, though. I need to go home.”

“Sir, stop moving.” Philip fights against the hands holding him down. “Sir!”

He continues to fight against their hands even as they transfer him to a different bed. He can’t be here. They are going to call the cops and he can’t answer their questions. If he does, they’ll come looking for him and he definitely won’t live through that. This hospital is doing him more harm than good right now. He needs to go home.

_Now._

His body gives out. It’s like the fight he had in him just disappears and he’s exhausted. He’s still heaving, his mind whirling as he takes in all the faces around him. His brain is still yelling at him to get away, that _they_ could come back at any moment. After a moment the faces start to look fuzzy and then the world fades to black again.

–

He startles awake, his mind automatically trying to figure out where he is. He’s not at his home but one look at the monitors surrounding him he knows he’s still at the hospital. He’s going to be in so much trouble when he gets back.

“Awake already? You’re a pretty light sleeper.”

Philip wearily eyes the doctor in the room. He’s tall with shaggy blond hair, but those baby blues are what draw him in. He’s not supposed to trust doctors. At least, that’s what he had been told—this one doesn’t look so bad, though.

“My name is Lukas, but that’s Doctor Lukas to you. Do you remember what happened?”

“No.” He winces at the sound of his own raspy voice. “All I remember is-” he cuts himself off. He had been told that if they ever got caught then they were to say nothing to anyone. Including trust-worthy looking doctors. “Nothing. I don’t remember anything.”

Lukas looks at him like he can see right through his lies. He probably can. He’s not a great liar to begin with.

“Right. Well someone found you brutally beaten and lying face down in the snow. You’re only alive because he called an ambulance. Are you sure you don’t remember anything?”

Flashes of his fight come across his vision. He can hear his shoulder dislocating, his nose being broken, and he can see the blood flowing from the man beneath him.

He swallows. “No.”

“So you were unconscious when you were beaten?”

“Yes.”

He can see Lukas’ jaw clench as annoyance passes over his features. “You really don’t remember anything?”

“I was knocked out. Do _you_ think I can remember anything?”

“All right then,” Lukas sighs. “I guess you’ll just have to give your statement to the police.”

Panic; raw, unadulterated, panic settles deep in his bones. He makes a distressed nose, fingers gripping the sheets beside him. He can’t talk to the police. He _can’t_. He can’t live his life everyday in fear that someone is going to find him.

“Philip. Philip! Calm down, it’s okay!” Lukas’ hand are tight around his shoulders, shaking him lightly.

“You don’t understand!” Philip shouts. “If they find me I’ll be dead! They won’t hesitate to kill me.”

“And I don’t think you understand how severe your situation is! You were only minutes away from dying of hypothermia. Whoever you’re afraid of threw you outside in sub zero temperatures without a second thought. They didn’t care about you so why should you care about them?!”

Philip is crying. He can feel the dampness of his tears sliding down his cheeks, months of worrying about when the next paycheck would come, all of those days holding back his frustration and fear as he had been picked over and over to fight the newcomers.

“I’m just as bad as they are. I beat—nearly _killed—_ so I could survive.”

“If you don’t tell those cops out there your story, someone else is going to be in your position. You did what you had to do in order to live. They aren’t going to judge you for that.”

Philip isn’t so sure but all he knows is that he is physically and mentally drained. He doesn’t have any energy to fight anymore and for once he just want to do the right thing. He has let so many people down, has hurt so many people that he just wants to make amends.

“You’re going to have to tell them.”

And Philip does. He tells the cops everything, trying his best to get rid of the guilt that’s eating at him. The panic of what he has just done hasn’t settled in yet but he’s giving it a few minutes. Technically he has never seen the ring leader’s face since they always kept it hidden, but Lukas assures him that he did well.

“Great, so that means I can go home-” Philip pauses mid sentence, his hope slowly sinking. The home had been provided by the leader. He has no home to go back to.

“We’ll figure it out,” Lukas says. “But for now, you’re not going anywhere until you’re healed.”

“Well, can we at least go for coffee downstairs? I’m going to need someone to accompany me, and I’m pretty sure you've already volunteered.”

Lukas smiles, wide and bright, making Philip feel like there might actually be hope for the future after all.

“I would like that.”

There are a ton of things that are uncertain for him right now. He doesn’t know if he’s going to live long enough to get another place, but he thinks he can do it if he has Lukas there with him.


	12. Midnight Snacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no chapter update last night because I had an emergency that needed to be taken care of and now I might be getting sick so there's that.

There are days when Philip just can’t sleep. Too many thoughts, too many memories pop up and the comfort of sleep doesn’t come to him. Luckily for him, Lukas can’t sleep either on those nights. On those nights they’ll go to their favorite diner, grab some food, and go out for a drive.

“Did you ever think we’d get this far in life?” Philip asks, taking a bite of his pancakes as the cold air bites at his cheeks. They borrowed Lukas’ dads truck for tonight, their legs dangling off the tailgate. Tonight the sky is clear, the stars sparkling. These are the types of nights Philip loves. “Because I sure didn’t. I thought I’d still be in New York with my mom.”

“If we’re doing honest night, the answer is no. I thought I’d still be hiding who I am, but then you came along and everything changed.”

Philip hums, licking the whipped cream off his fork. “When did you fall in love with me?”

“Most likely when I first laid eyes on you,” Lukas admits. “I was just too afraid to admit it to myself. You?”

“I knew the moment I met you. I thought ‘this is it.’” Lukas scoffs but Philip interrupts him before he can speak. “It’s true! There wasn’t a day that went by where I stopped loving you.”

“Even though I pissed you off for most of them?”

“Even then.”

Lukas knocks his head against Philip’s lightly, moving his food around with the fork. “You know, this doesn’t exactly count as a midnight snack. It’s more like a midnight meal.”

“Yeah,” Philip agrees, taking another huge bite out of his pancakes. “But who can resist chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream? No one.”

“You’re such a dork!” Lukas laughs, the sound of it making Philip’s stomach clench with warmth. “I love you, though.”

“Can I have some of your bacon?”

Lukas holds up his container without any complaint. “That’s why I always order extra.”

“And that’s why you’re the best.”

Lukas’ smile is smug. “I know.”

Philip hums happily, legs swinging as he takes a bite. Sleep might be good for the soul but Philip thinks that spending these lovely nights with Lukas is much better.


	13. Someone Else's Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine that Rose will have just a simple winter wedding but both Philip and Lukas would be her best man.

“Lukas, you need to wake up!” Philip scolds, shaking his boyfriend’s shoulder until he shows signs of wakefulness. He has already taken a shower and is on the verge of getting ready, but Lukas in intent on sleeping. “Rose’s wedding is today, you know. If we’re late because of you she’s going to be mad.”

“Just ten more minutes,” Lukas groans, but Philip is not going to relent. He continues to shakes Lukas awake, letting out a startled sound when the man grabs his wrist and pulls him onto the bed. He knows where this is going to head when he’s rolled over onto his back, his robe already starting to disentangle.

“I just took a shower,” Philip complains.

“Then take another one with me afterwards.”

Philip wants to complain but he can’t. Not when those lips are traveling down his chest, teeth coming out to gently nip at his sensitive skin. It’s not fair how Lukas can still rile him up after three years of being together, but his body still reacts the same as it did the first time they had sex. It’s like all of his nerves come alive when Lukas drags his hands over his skin or when lips kiss the insides of his thighs. His body still jolts in excitement when he hears the bottle of the lube being opened.

They’ve somehow mastered the art of a quickie but it’s no less pleasurable than when Lukas takes his time.

“I swear if we’re late to the wedding because of this- _ah!_ -I’m going to kill you.”

“That’s not a very nice thing to say to someone who’s fingering you, and who’s doing an excellent-”

“ _Stop_ talking.”

Lukas shuts his mouth, deciding to put it to good use on his neck. Philip focuses on the feeling of Lukas’ fingers sliding in and out of him, curling at just the right time to his vision go white. He almost comes from the blinding pleasure that sweeps through him, back arching as his boyfriend huffs out a laugh.

“Even after all this time I can still make you come with just my fingers.”

“S-Shut up!” Philip gasps. “Put your dick in me already.”

“So bossy.” Lukas’ fingers slide out of him with ease, sliding something bigger, wetter— _hotter_ , into him. He feels so full with Lukas in him and he feels amazing with every pull and thrust.

“You’re so tight,” Lukas moans, giving Philip a deep kiss that short-circuits his brain. He shifts his hips at the right angle and Philip might as well stop breathing from the way his muscles clench, his thighs sliding apart as far as they can go as he rides out the pleasure. “If you squeeze me like that I’m going to come soon.”

“That’s the point!” Philip hisses. “If you don’t come soon then we really will be late.”

He squeezes Lukas again, feeling a little smug as hears the man curse, hip stuttering as he comes. The feeling of it takes Philip over the edge, streaks of come painting his chest.

“Are you awake now?” Philip pants, wincing at the slight drag he feels when Lukas pulls out.

“More than awake. Now let’s go take that shower and get ready for the wedding.”

–

In the end they were a couple minutes late to the wedding, but lucky for them Rose hadn’t been too mad. She had this knowing look in her eye when they showed up looking guilty, but she quickly told them it didn’t matter and they needed to get in line.

Rose always wanted a winter wedding and the church had definitely been decked out for it. There had been glitter everywhere as well as fake snowflakes, but the most beautiful thing about today had been Rose, and that’s all that mattered to Philip.

She’s practically glowing with happiness and that doesn’t stop all day, even at the reception. It’s amazing to Philip how the past trial of the murder is put behind them. Yeah there are days when they have memories pop up that they don’t want, but they all have each other to help.

“You two are going to be late to your own wedding someday,” Rose chirps, sliding down in the seat next to Philip. “And it’ll be because you can’t keep your hands off each other.”

“Can you blame me, though? I mean just look at him, well, not now. He’s doing the weird dance he does when he gets together with Ryan, but any other time he’s pretty handsome.”

“Yeah, he’s pretty dreamy, but not as dreamy as my husband. More like a close second.”

Philip snorts. “Let’s agree to disagree. You look beautiful, by the way, and I’m glad you got your dream wedding.”

“Can I tell you another secret?”

Philip leans in closer, ready to hear whatever Rose has to say. “Of course.”

“I’m pregnant! I found out a couple days ago but I wanted to keep it a secret until I told Ryan.”

Philip brings her in close a bone crushing hug, his body practically jumping with excitement. “No wonder you were glowing today! Holy shit, just wait until you tell Lukas.”

“But that’s not all,” Rose fiddles with her thumbs the way she does when she’s excited. “We want you and Lukas to be the god-parents. You’ve already done so much for me and I know that you two are going to be excellent to this baby-”

“Yes,” Philip interrupts. “A million times yes! I know I can already speak on the behalf of Lukas that the answer will be yes and this baby is going to be so spoiled before it even arrives.”

Rose’s smile is huge and Philip swears it might be brighter than the lights in the room. “I know, and I know that this baby is going to receive nothing but unconditional love.”

“You’re not wrong. Now, let’s go save our significant others from embarrassing themselves even further tonight.”

They may have all ended up dancing like fools but that’s all right. There’s nothing Philip would rather do than spend time having fun with his friends.


	14. Breaking and Entering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for getting sick and trying to write while dying.

“We need to break in,” Lukas slurs, slumping against the side of his house.

“This is your house. We don’t need to break in because you have a key!” They should have gone back to Philip’s home, but Lukas insisted that his house wouldn’t be locked and his dad would be up and waiting for them. Lukas forgot to mention that his dad went to bed at ten.

“My dad doesn’t keep a spare key like he should. Come on, the window on the first floor is easy enough to get in to.”

“And you would know that how?” Philip questions, following Lukas around the back.

“I had to do this when I was drunk a few years back, and I didn’t get caught. There’s a couch to break our fall and everything.”

Philip should probably tell him to just call his dad, but the drunk part of him wants to see where this is going. He watches Lukas work, hugging himself close as the December air blows.

“Hurry it up,” Philip complains. “It’s freezing out here.”

“I’m trying!” Lukas hisses, teeth chattering along with Philip’s. “Ah-ha! Got it. Come on, you go in first.”

Thankfully the window is close to the ground so all Philip has to do is hope and he can slide right in. What he didn’t count on though is the fact that Lukas’ father is underneath him, looking tremendously pissed off.

“I think you would have been better just knocking on the window, Lukas!” Philip climbs off the man, stumbling slightly as he tries to regain his balance.

“Why would you say that?” Lukas curses when he sees his father lying on the couch, smartly deciding to forgo the window to walk around the front instead.

“Would it help our case if we said we’re sorry?” Lukas asks as Philip opens the door.

“No, it wouldn’t. Do you all have any idea what time it is?”

“I don’t,” Lukas answers. “I’m just going to assume it’s somewhere past your bedtime?”

Philip can’t help but giggle at the sarcastic words, earning a harsh glare from Bo.

“I want you both to go upstairs and get some sleep because tomorrow you’re going to get a very long lecture on responsibility.”

“Yes, sir,” Lukas and Philip both mumble, trudging upstairs. Surprisingly, Philip keeps his laughter in until he collapses on Lukas’ bed, the embarrassment of it all finally sinking in.

“Holy shit. I can’t believe that happened.”

“I feel like there’s a lesson that needs to be learned here,” Lukas laughs, climbing in next to Philip, tugging him closer. “One that we’re not going to learn from.”

“Yeah, it’s that next time we’re drunk just call my dad.”

“True, true. For now though, let’s sleep. We want to be well rested before my father’s lecture.”

Philip hums, snuggling closer. It’s not long before he falls asleep, warm, content, and more than happy with life.


	15. Olympics/Sports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That finale thoooo. Here's another AU!

_This is it_ , Philip thinks as he bounces the volleyball on the court. _One more point and we can win this._

It’s the first time their high school has gone to nationals and they are so close to winning, the taste of victory on the tips of their tongues. The whistle blows and Philip’s body reacts instantly. The ball is up, the sting of the serve sends tingles down his arm.

He runs up next to Lukas, chests heaving from the exertion they have put their bodies through. They need to end this here, otherwise Philip doesn’t know if his body can go on. His legs are shaking, his heart is pounding, and there is too much pressure riding on this one point.

“ _Focus,_ Philip,” Lukas hisses, and he’s right. He needs to keep his eyes on the ball. There’s no time for error now.

The opposing team has a good set up and nothing seems to break their concentration. They’re strong. A powerhouse school, but it’s time for them to get knocked down a peg.

“Chance ball!” Philip shouts, his adrenaline spiking as the rest of the team goes into action. Nick receives the ball first and Lukas sets him up for a spike, but the other team is ready. They’ve been reading their movements for the whole game, so Philip does the only thing he can do; he blocks the ball off the opponent’s hands. It at least gives them another chance.

The crowd is going crazy, chanting their name over and over. Philip knows they can win this. He can see the spark of fire in his teammates eyes, can see the determinations written over their exhausted faces.

The next spike Philip fakes like he’s going to be the one who takes it, letting that throw the timing of the opponent’s block off. In the end Nick is the one who spikes it and when the ball hits the other side and the whistle blows, the whole crowd is silent. No one says a word until the feeling of victory settles in.

Philip has to sink to his knees, the exhaustion and disbelief finally overriding his need to stand.

And then screaming. That’s all he hears. Screaming and crying.

“What are you on the ground for?” Lukas asks, holding out a hand for Philip to take. He’s practically beaming.

“My legs gave out.”

Philip takes his hand, letting out a surprised squeak when Lukas pulls him in close, hand resting on the center of his back.

“You know people are going to know we’re together, right?” Philip smiles, laughing as Lukas drags his nose along his jaw.

“It’s not a secret,” Lukas scoffs. “Congratulations, babe. We did it.”

“You did so well out there. Thank you for being the best setter a guy could ask for.” He presses himself closer to Lukas, mouth only inches away from him.

“Anytime you need me, I’ll be there. Now let’s celebrate.”

Philip hums happily as Lukas kisses him. He is definitely one lucky man today.


	16. Waking up in a Foreign City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in a day?? What is this?? One of these days I will post a longer Philkas smut but that will probably be after Christmas. 
> 
> Also thank you guys so much for always commenting and encouraging me. It means the world to me!
> 
> (P.S. let's just pretend for a moment that Lukas would be good at dirty talk)

Lukas stirs awake, pressing himself closer to the warm body next to him. The sun is slowly starting to rise, splattering the sky with a mix of colors. He forgets how pretty Barcelona can be in the morning even if he’s just here on a business trip, but it’s still better than seeing snow outside the window. He even has Philip here with him, which is an amazing bonus.

“You’re thinking so loud I can barely sleep,” Philip groans, looking over his shoulder at Lukas, blinking the sleep away. “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Lukas responds, placing a soft kiss to Philip’s neck. “Why don’t you go back to sleep? I have to get ready for a meeting.”

Philip whines, moving himself around to tug Lukas closer. “No, just ten more minutes and then you can leave.”

“You know I’d love to but I’ll be late if I stay in bed any longer.”

Philip maneuvers himself until he’s straddling Lukas’ thighs, fingers splayed against his chest. The white button-down he’s wearing does nothing to conceal his hardening cock. He shouldn’t give in to this temptation, but when Philip brings his hand to his mouth and sucks on his finger, all reasoning goes out the window. The meeting can wait.

“Think you can make me cum in ten minutes?” Philip purrs, releasing his fingers with a wet pop. He brings Lukas’ hand around to his backside, letting Lukas do the rest. His fingers slide in easily from their rounds last night, the small noises Philip makes only fuels his desire for more.

“Ride me,” Lukas breathes out, withdrawing his fingers to let Philip slide his boxers down. It doesn’t take long before his cock is enveloped in his boyfriend’s tight heat.

Philip takes it slow, grinding himself down on Lukas’ cock. That’s what he he likes to do when he’s in control. He likes to tease, build Lukas up until he’s had enough. His cock is fully hard now, precum leaking through his shirt, but Lukas isn’t going to touch it. He’s going to wait until Philip is begging him to.

It’s the least he can do.

“You feel so good, baby,” Lukas says, fingers digging into Philip’s hips. “But I have to get ready soon.”

Philip lets out a surprised noise as Lukas flips them over, entering him before he can readjust. He still doesn’t touch his cock as he thrusts into him, listening to his whimpers and moans, soaking them all in. He will never tire of these sounds because he’s the one that’s doing this to Philip. It’s amazing, really.

“Even after two years of being with each other, you never get tired of my cock. It’s the only thing that can satisfy you, isn’t it?” He can feel Philip clench around him at his words, squeezing him tightly.

“Fuck! Yes, yes- _ah!_ -please!”

“Please what?” Lukas asks sweetly, leaning forward to nip at Philip’s neck. That’s his most sensitive spot, one that Lukas takes full advantage of just to hear him gasp and feel him clench around him again. He switches his angle, watches as Philip almost forgets how to breathe.

“You haven’t answered me, Philip.”

“Touch me!” Philip chokes out. “Please touch me!”

Lukas is happy to oblige, wrapping a hand around Philip’s swollen cock, sliding his thumb over the tip. It’s enough to send him over the edge, his cum streaking over his shirt. Lukas fucks him through his orgasm, his own hips stilling as he comes inside his boyfriend.

“Holy shit,” Philip breathes, cupping Lukas’ neck to bring him down for an open mouthed kiss. “I think that was under ten minutes. You did good.”

“Can I take that shower now?” Lukas laughs, pulling out of Philip.

“Only if I can take one with you.” Philip gestures to the cum on his stomach. “This is a little uncomfortable.”

“Of course you can. I’m not a savage.”

Philip snorts at the word choice, pushing Lukas back to slide off the bed. The sight before him has the all too familiar heat simmering in his gut. He shakes it off.

“Are you coming or not?” Philip calls, looking over his shoulder. The smile on his lips is teasing and playful, a sure sign that Lukas is not going to work on time.

That’s all right though. Someone else can lead the meeting. His attention will be on Philip.


	17. Drinking at a Mediocre Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is purely crack lmao. I just wanted to do something fun and I'm sure that Philip would get his coyote ugly on in a bar.

Going out to drink with friends? That’s completely fine with Lukas. Going to sketchy bar for those said drinks? Even better. Seeing Philip get his Coyote Ugly on? Now that makes for an amazing night.

“Your boyfriend rocks,” Rose shouts against the loud music, arm slung around Lukas’ neck. “I never knew he could dance.”

“Oh boy. Too bad there’s no pole in here, otherwise he’d make you eat those words.”

They both watch as Philip shakes his hips, throwing his hands up. This is the most carefree Lukas has seem him in a while and he’s going to let his boyfriend live it up tonight. Of course he’s going to watch out for anyone that gets a little handsy, but so far the whole bar seems to be respecting boundaries. This will most likely be all over social media tomorrow., but that’s all right. They’ll both have a good laugh about it in the morning.

“Get it, Philip!” he yells, whistling his approval as Philip drops it low. “That’s my man!”

His boyfriend is a really good dancer. He won’t even be mad if Philip wants to be a stripper one of these days because Lukas knows he’d make a killing at it. He continues to watch Philip dance, watches his face light up with laughter. He’s the most beautiful man he has ever met and he’s all his. He gets to go back with him tonight, no one else.

And when the song ends and the cheering dies, Philip comes back to him, face a smiling and sweaty mess.

“You did an excellent job.” Lukas presses a kiss to his hair, slinging an arm around him to bring him close. “I’m a very proud boyfriend.”

“Thank you,” Philip slurs. “I’m very proud of me too. Rose! How’d I do?”

“You did great, baby! I think the crowd wants an encore.”

“Can I?” Philip looks so happy that there’s no way that Lukas can say no. Not that he would want to anyway.

“Of course, babe. Go show ‘em what you got.”

The crowd erupts into cheers when Philip hops on the bar once more. The music is immediately turned up and Philip begins showing off his dance again.

Lukas can’t _wait_ to tell him everything in the morning.


	18. Making Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys wonder why I have so much dialogue with these two it's because it fits with them. It just comes so natural and it's fun to write!

Baking is soothing. It’s supposed to be soothing for Philip when he doesn’t have to bake for anyone except Lukas. But holiday baking? Stressful.

It’s stressful because he has so much to do and so little time to actually do it. It’s also stressful for Lukas because he can’t eat any of the goodies. He can hear him whining from the living room, has been whining for hours. He’s about one whine away from dumping flour on him.

“If I give you one cookie,” he calls, “will you keep quiet?”

“I might!”

Philip rolls his eyes at the tone. “Then get in here and choose a cookie!”

Lukas groans but Philip hears him get up, another groan sounding when he enters the kitchen. “You know this is torture, to bake while I’m in the house.”

“Then you should have gone to your dad’s or something. One cookie, Lukas. That’s all you get,” Philip scolds, watching Lukas closely. If he doesn’t then he’ll steal the whole batch.

“Hm,” Lukas hums. “So many to choose from, but do you know which cookies are my favorite?”

“All of them?”

Lukas nods. “Okay, that’s true but that’s not my answer. My favorite cookie is-” Lukas gathers some frosting on his finger, slathering it on Philip’s lips, “you.”

Philip laughs, gripping Lukas’ biceps as he crowds him against the counter. “I should have known you’d do something like this.”

Lukas shrugs and promptly licks the frosting off of Philip’s lips, dipping his tongue in for a taste. The cookies are momentarily forgotten as Philip focuses on the feel of Lukas’ mouth and the sweet taste of frosting.

“Okay, Okay. I need to get back to baking!” Philip gasps, laughing softly as Lukas presses kisses down his neck. “You can have two cookies.”

“Fine,” Lukas huffs. “But just know I’ll be wasting away in the living room.”

“Shush. You’ll be fine.”

Philip watches his boyfriend swipe a couple cookies off the counter, laughing at the exaggerated moan that comes from him.

“Get out of here!”

Lukas sticks out his tongue but does as he’s told, leaving Philip alone with his millions of cookies that still need to be made.

‘ _Tis the season,_ he thinks and dives back into baking.


	19. Spies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to feel really old if some of you don't remember Totally Spies. It was definitely a kick ass show and if I'm being honest they were all my favorites. I loved every single one of them.

Philip can’t sleep, and what does he do when he can’t sleep? He watches _Totally Spies_ until he can.

“What are you doing up, babe?” Lukas yawns, making his way downstairs. “It’s like, two in the morning.”

“Couldn’t sleep. Want to watch _Totally Spies_ with me?”

That makes Lukas perk up, his exhaustion gone as he settles in behind Philip. They won’t admit it to anyone but this is their favorite show to watch.

“Did you know I used to watch this with my mom every Saturday morning? We used to argue over who made the best spy.”

Lukas squeezes him closer, pressing a kiss against his temple. “I think you might have mentioned it but you know I never get tired of hearing you talk about her. Who’s your favorite spy?”

To someone else that might be taken as a distraction question but Philip knows he genuinely wants to know. He doesn’t brush the memories of Philip’s mother away, instead he keeps the conversation going and that’s one of the many reasons why he loves the man.

“My favorite is Sam, and always will be. She kicks ass.”

“That’s a total lie,” Lukas scoffs. “You know Alex is way better. She holds the whole group together.”

Philip gasps like those words have personally offended him. “Sam is the total intellect of the group, not that the other aren’t as smart, but she has saved the others from tremendous trouble with her brain.”

“Okay that’s true _but_ ,” Lukas argues, “Alex is compassionate and can knock some sense into Clover and Sam.”

Philip’s face falls a bit at the mention of Clover’s name. “Clover was my mother’s favorite. She’d always say it’s because she knew how to do her makeup while kicking ass. She’d always say ‘That’s some major talent, Philip.’”

Lukas squeezes him tighter, hearing the slight hitch to his voice. It’s been three years since his mother’s death and he still gets choked up about it. He wonders when this will start getting easier to deal with.

“I think your mom wins this round then because that’s true.”

Philip’s laughs softly. “I’m sure she would appreciate that. She loved you, you know.”

“Really?” Lukas sounds genuinely shocked. “I was a complete dick to you.”

“She could see how much you adored me, Lukas. It’s not like we did the best with hiding. The way we looked at each other said it all.” Lukas rests his chin on Philip’s shoulder, sighing in dismay. “When she called she would always ask about you. I think she wanted us to get married or something.”

Philip plays with at the gold band around his finger, wishing his mother could have been there for the actually wedding. She would have loved it.

“I’m sure she’s super proud of you.”

“Of both of us,” Philip corrects. “She’d be proud of both of us.”

He turns his head to look at Lukas, placing a chaste kiss to his lips. “Thank you for always being there when I need you.”

“’Til death do us part, baby.”

Truer words have never been spoken.


	20. Present Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficlets are A+
> 
> I will always HC that Philip loves lingerie. Of course, Lukas loves it too. 
> 
> Next chapter will be the fashion show of said lingerie.

“Shopping for people is hard,” Lukas whines. “Shopping for you is harder, though.”

Philip turns to look at him, confusion written in those chocolate browns. “You’re not even shopping for me today. You’re shopping for the people you forgot about.”

Lukas leans against the shopping racks, huffing. “I’d rather shop for you. Buy you the world if I could.”

“You’re sounding like a Sugar Daddy now.” Philip snorts, but the smile on his face tells him how much he enjoys the words. “Okay, how about fuzzy socks? Everyone loves fuzzy socks, especially the distant cousins you keep forgetting about but still want a gift every year.”

“Throw in a couple of gift cards and we can call it a day.” And by that he means they can shop for themselves. Lukas isn’t kidding when he says he’d buy Philip the world. Anything the man wants he’ll get, not like he’ll ask in the first place. Usually he’ll take it upon himself to go back and buy it. It might make Philip a tad upset but he doesn’t bring it back so it’s a win-win for everyone.

“Is there anything else you want?” Lukas questions.

“We’ve bought out the whole mall I feel like. There’s nothing else I want. Promise.”

Lukas hums, waiting for Philip to eye the Victoria's Secret store right behind him. He’s surprised he hasn’t noticed already. His boyfriend practically lives for their lingerie line. Not that he’s complaining of course. “You sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“Cause I hear your favorite store has a new lingerie line out. Just in time for the holidays too.”

Philip pauses and Lukas can see the inner turmoil his words have caused. He’s battling with himself about the money but with both of their jobs, money isn’t an issue. They could, in all actuality, buy out this whole mall if they wanted to. He knows it’s a natural instinct for Philip to go over figures in his head since he always used to do that when he had been a kid.

Lukas won’t ask him to stop. He waits until Philip has gone over every possible angle.

“Is there a limit to how much I can buy?”

His smile is wicked and fierce as he shakes his head. “Buy as much as you want.”

He has never seen Philip eat as quick as he does now and soon enough they are in Victoria's Secret, Philip’s eyes bright as he takes in the new line. It really is a fantastic holiday line and it looks majorly comfortable, something his boyfriend always looks for in lingerie.

Lukas can’t wait until the fashion show he knows Philip will give him later this evening.


	21. Dressing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When describing the lingerie I just kind of went with whatever Victoria's Secret had as their description haha. I have no clue when it comes to lingerie tbh. 
> 
> (Lukas doesn't know what he's talking about either)
> 
> I will forewarn you all that next chapter will deal with blood play since the next prompt is vampires so if you're not into that then that'll be a chapter you'll want to avoid.
> 
> Also thank you guys for your support! This fandom is hella nice and I'm so glad to be a part of it.

“Okay, it’s fashion show time!” Lukas announces, setting the bags on the bed, plopping himself right on the edge.

“No, I need to put away these clothes and _then_ it’s time for the fashion show. Help me,” Philip says.

It takes a while since they have a ton of bags to shift through but once it’s done Lukas is back to sitting on the bed and Philip is grabbing his lingerie to take into the bathroom. “Tell me when you’re ready so I can start the music.”

They don’t half ass their fashion shows.

“Okay, I’m ready!”

Lukas presses the play button for the playlist they specifically made for their fashion shows. It’s full of up-beat songs that Philip can walk to as he struts his stuff. The first outfit that Philip walks out with hugs his curves, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. It’s red lace with a high neck and Lukas already can’t wait to take it off of him.

“Damn,” he whistles. “Work it, baby!”

Philip winks at him, working a couple of poses before turning around to go back into the bathroom. It’s not long before he comes back out in a pleated baby-doll night gown, decorated with a bow for that excellent Christmas cheer.

“Come here,” he crooks his finger at Philip until he’s standing between his thighs. His boyfriend smiles at him, shy and sweet, as Lukas bunches up the fabrics under his hands. The lacy thong is doing nothing to cover up Philip’s hardening cock. “So beautiful.”

“There’s still a couple more,” Philip reminds him, pushing back to walk back into the bathroom. He’s grateful for the fact that it doesn’t take him long to come out again.

This time it’s a snowy white night gown. It’s beautiful and so Philip. Lukas turns off the music, getting up from their bed to make his way towards a very confused Philip.

“What are you doing? I’m not done yet.”

“I know, but I think it’s time we take a break.” He crowds Philip back against the wall, lips hovering over his. “I want to take this off of you.”

Philip's breath hitches, eyes dilating, a sure sign that he wants this as much as Lukas does. “Please do.”

Lukas doesn’t have to be told twice. They can have another fashion show tomorrow but for now his attention will be wholeheartedly on Philip.


	22. Vampires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does contain some bloodplay in it and obviously blood drinking since it's about vampires.

Since the  _Twilight_ era, people forget that actual vampires are not... whatever those vampires are. They seem to forget that vampires don’t sparkle, they actually really hate the sun (Lukas likes to curse at it every chance he gets), they can’t actually fuck people, and eating animals doesn’t actually do anything for them. They need human blood to sustain them for a few days but Philip thinks Lukas forgets about that fact from time to time.

He hasn’t fed in days, and when Philip offers his blood, Lukas refuses. He’s going to need to drink sometime, otherwise he’ll starve. Philip's not about to let that happen.

“Okay,” Philip starts, barging into the library. He knows this is his favorite place to go brood, but not today. “I will normally allow you to brood in silence but that’s when you’re not on the verge of collapsing. You need to drink and I’m the only human around for miles, so it’s either me or some dirty rats. What would you prefer?”

“I told you already, I’m not going to drink from you.” Lukas sighs, shutting his book as he gives Philip his full attention. “I don’t want to almost drain you like I did last time. I thought I was going to lose you, and I don’t want to go through that again.”

“Lukas, I’ve told you thousands of times already that it’s okay to drink my blood.” Philip straddles Lukas’ lap, linking his fingers behind his boyfriend’s neck. “I get off on it, remember?”

Lukas’ fingers curl into his hips, his body reacting to the pain immediately, a breathy moan slipping past his lips.

“The last time-”

“The last time,” Philip interrupts, “you deprived yourself of blood like an idiot. You need my blood, Lukas. So drink.”

He bares his neck, hearing Lukas swallow. For a moment, Philip thinks he won’t do it and he already has a speech ready about the importance of keeping himself nourished when he feels a sharp prick. The pain is mixed with pleasure, his blood slipping down his neck. Lukas’ tongue feels like fire as it slides across his skin and Philip is helpless to do anything but moan and pant. He likes it this way, likes being helpless and giving Lukas the control. The last time had been a mistake, his boyfriend too malnourished to think straight, but this is the Lukas he knows. Lukas' grip is fierce against his hips, holding him in place as his fangs sink in further. He cries out, fingers digging in Lukas’ hair, hips rolling in a steady rhythm.

His boyfriend’s tongue laps at his blood and Philip can imagine how he looks. His blood coating his lips, eyes filled with bliss as he drinks. His cock pulses with the image, another moan slipping out.

“That’s it, baby,” Lukas gasps against his neck. “Let me know how good it feels.”

Philip does-oh _god_ -he let's Lukas knows exactly how he feels. He’s not quiet about his appreciation and Lukas doesn’t want him to be. He swears his lover has a huge praise kink.

Lukas’ lips travel, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. He can feel himself leaking, knows that he won’t last long. He never lasts long when he’s being bitten.

“You taste so good,” Lukas murmurs, the vibrations of his voice going straight to his straining cock. “So _sweet_. You should taste yourself.”

“Kiss me, then,” Philip rasps, pushing Lukas back for an open mouthed kiss. The metallic taste that fills his mouth and the feel of his blood sliding down his neck has him sighing into his boyfriend’s mouth, pressing himself closer. He’s so close, can feel that familiar warmth spreading throughout his stomach. His hips are moving at a sporadic pace, muscles clenching as his orgasm builds.

“Come for me, Philip.”

And that’s all it takes for him to come, mouth falling open in a silent groan. His breathing is sharp and loud against the silence of the library.

“Are you all right? I didn’t take too much, did I?”

“No, not at all. Did you get enough?”

“Plenty.”

“Good,” Philip breathes. “The next time you need blood don’t hesitate to ask, all right? Obviously I enjoy it and I know you do too. Deal?”

Lukas kisses him again, more gentle this time. “Deal.”


	23. Roadside Diners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I was going with this tbh. A filler chapter maybe? Only two more prompts to go! I hope everyone is having a great holiday!
> 
> I actually really want a burger now.

“Pack your bags!” Lukas announces on his way into Philip’s work. “We’re going on a date!”

“Why do I need to pack my bags, exactly?” Philip can hear some of his coworkers giggling behind him. They are all in love with Lukas in some way or another.

“Well, you don’t exactly have to pack your bags, but you do need a penny.”

Ah, it’s their ‘penny’ date night where Philip chooses a number and whatever number he chooses, he’ll flip the coin that many times. Landing on heads means that Lukas will turn left at an intersection and tails means he’ll turn right. Wherever they are on the last flip they’ll make a date out of it. It’s been amazingly fun so far.

“Let me just clean up my desk and then we’ll be off.”

“No, no! You go on ahead and we’ll clean up everything!” one of his coworkers exclaims, ushering him to leave. “Date nights are important! Keeps the passion alive.”

Philip says his thanks, hooking his arm through Lukas’ as they walk out. Once in the truck, he pulls out the penny they keep in the glove department for these dates.

“The number is ten.”

“Then let’s get flipping baby!” Lukas hollers, revving up his truck. At the first intersection, Philip’s flip lands on heads and from there it’s a crazy ride.

“There might be a few slight imperfections with this date idea, seeing as though I’m forced to go a certain way,” Lukas laughs. “Why don’t we stop at this diner, though? We’re both starving.”

Philip isn’t about to complain, his stomach practically has a mind of its own now. The diner is small but it’s cozy enough. It has that 1950’s feel, especially with the jukebox that’s sitting in the corner, music blaring out of it. The waitresses are even wearing those knee-length pink dresses. It’s like being transferred to a different era and it’s a little weird, but he’s hungry so as long as they have good burgers he doesn’t mind.

“What can I get you two boys to drink?” an overly cheerful woman asks them, paper and pen already out and ready.

“Diet coke,” Philip responds. Might as well go for the whole experience.

“I’ll have the same, please.”

“Coming right up!”

Philip and Lukas exchange looks before their smiles get the better of them.

“Welcome to the 1950’s I guess," Philip laughs, mouth closing once the waitress comes back to set down their drinks.

“Should I order you two some burgers?”

“Please.” They answer at the same time and Philip can barely contain his laughter as the woman’s eyes widen a fraction. She laughs off her surprise, giving them a bright smile before turning to put in their order.

“Do you think they refuse service to anyone, too?” Lukas asks innocently, taking a sip of his pop. Philip gives him a pointed glare, clearly one that tells him not to make too much trouble. “What? It’s just a question.”

“I’m sure it was,” Philip muses, spinning his straw around. “Do you think the jukebox will have our song?”

Lukas gets up without another word, scanning the song choices for any sign of their song. The only indication Philip gets that he found it is the way he digs in his pocket for change which is a signal for him to get up as well.

“They really have it?” Philip questions.

“Why wouldn’t they have it? It’s a classic!” Lukas says as he enters the correct change in the jukebox. He presses play and the soft melody of _Ends of the Earth_ starts. Seems the jukebox can hold 21st century music. Interesting.

“Philip Shea, may I have this dance?” Lukas holds out his hand, bowing slightly.

“You may.” Philip smiles, taking the offered hand.

Maybe this night will be salvageable after all.


	24. Late at Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to 'all I wanna do' by Jay Park all day and all I could think about is Philip and Lukas doing this dance. If I had more time I would totally do research into dance moves, but maybe, MAYBE, sometime in the future this AU could become reality. Maybe tho. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqckfuUnC1U
> 
> So dancer AU it is for tonight then! Only one more prompt to go guys!

“Okay, let’s go over this one more time before the show tomorrow night,” the manager calls. “I know it’s late but we need to make sure this is perfect.”

‘Late’ is an understatement. It’s almost three in the morning, but to be fair one of the dancers couldn’t get in until eleven due to an acting lesson gone wrong. Her wrist is sprained but at least she can still do the dance.

“Places!”

Philip takes his place next to Lukas, presses his body close to his. He looks into those baby blues, lips quirking up into a smile as the music starts. He lets his body flow with the beat, hitting all of his moves and when it comes time to dance with Lukas, he rocks it. He let’s hours of unresolved sexual tension go into the dance and when Lukas’ hand grips his hip and he grinds back into him, he knows he’s not the only who feels that way.

“Meet me in one of the empty rooms after this?” he murmurs loud enough for only Lukas to hear.

“Done.”

“Philip! Lukas! Get a room!” someone calls and the room erupts into laughter but they don’t break out of dance. They all know about their relationship and yet, they allow them to keep working together in dances. They know dancing together creates tons of sexual tension that’s going to need to be released at some point. Especially with this dance.

“Maybe once this dance is over.” Which will be soon since they are already half way through it. He’s dripping sweat, shirt soaked since they’ve been here for hours already but this song is so upbeat Philip doesn’t mind listening to it a million times.

“All right everyone! You’re done!” the manager shouts, followed by enthusiastic cheers. “Remember when you need to be here tomorrow and make sure that you are on time! If you’re late, we start warm up without you!”

“I know I tell you this repeatedly, but you are one amazing dancer,” Lukas praises, chest rising and falling with exertion.

“You’re not so bad yourself. Are you ready for Christmas?” Philip throws his bag over his shoulder, falling into step beside Lukas.

“I’m going to have you there for Christmas. That’s all I need.”

Philip’s smile is bright and unadulterated, taking Lukas’ hand in his. He pulls him in for a kiss, ignoring the whistles they receive.

“Merry Christmas, Lukas Waldenbeck.”

Lukas hums happily as he brings Philip in for another kiss. “And a blessed New Year.”


	25. Going Home for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fandom Advent Challenge is officially done guys! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented, left kudos, and read my (sometimes crappy) writing! I appreciate every one of you! I started out being anxious when I first posted for this fandom but it's such a lovely fandom to be in! 
> 
> There will be more from me in the future. There will be a kink prompt for sure and as for the AU's I've written for this challenge? You might be seeing some of those in the future too. 
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone and a blessed New Year!

Philip has butterflies in his stomach as Lukas drives through the holiday traffic, not because of his driving specifically, but because they’re going home for the first time in ages. They’ve been away at college for so long that he wonders if anything has changed since the last time they went home.

“Babe, I can hear your thoughts going a mile a minute,” Lukas sighs, flicking on his turn signal to pass yet another slow driver. There are a lot of them out today. “We went home during the summer. I don’t think a lot could change in the span of a few months.”

Philip gives him a look that tells him that his words are complete bullshit. “Our relationship changed in the span of a few months, Lukas. I think a lot could change over there too.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know,” Philip admits. “What if they changed my room or something?”

Lukas scoffs, a sound that tells Philip he’s the one being an idiot now. He's most likely exaggerating, but can anyone blame him? After what happened during the murder investigation, he still has some insecurities that he’s working through.

“They won’t touch your room. You’re their only son. They’re going to spoil you this Christmas just like they spoiled you last Christmas.”

Philip doesn’t respond. He watches the cars pass, mind wondering where they are all going for Christmas and if they’re going somewhere they are all loved and cherished. He wonders how his mother is doing and if she’s just as excited as he is to see each other.

The soft melody of his favorite Christmas song grabs his attention, gaze shifting over to Lukas who has a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Driving home for Christmas,” he sings. “Oh I can’t wait to see those faces.”

“You’re going to ruin the song!” Philip laughs, but Lukas’ distraction works. He forgets about his worries and just lets the music take over, even if Lukas’ singing is atrocious.

When they arrive back home everything is the same. There are nothing but smiles and happy faces. Bo even gives him a hug, which is rare for him but it’s Christmas time and he has everyone around. Gabe and Helen even picked up his mother for the holidays so she could spend it with him.

It’s enough to make anyone cry and no one makes fun of him for it.

“Merry Christmas to us,” Philip says through his tears, a watery laugh escaping. He can’t ask for anything more this holiday season. “Thank you for everything.”

They all hug him, squeezing him tightly and for the first time in a long time there’s nothing that Philip needs to worry about. Everything he needs and wants is right in this room. He’s safe and content and there’s nothing that can break that.

“I told you,” Lukas mumbles into the hug.

“I’m sorry I argued with you.”

“Apology accepted. Now how about some food? I’m starving!”

Everyone breaks away and the conversation begins, laughter filling the room. This is his family, one that he gets to spend every breathtaking moment with, and that makes him one happy guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and/or comments are always appreciated!


End file.
